masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Nigh
Katherine Nigh or "Knight" as she is referred by her colleagues is a leader of an extremist anti-AI group within the Andromeda Initiative. Though her motivations against synthetics is to ensure they do not pose a threat to the galaxy, make her believe that she is in the right, it also hides a misguided individual, attempting to find closure in her horrifying past with artificial intelligence. Mass Effect: Andromeda After Ryder and SAM QEC link is nearly severed by a piece a malware embedded in Dr. Aridana's calculations. Upon investigating the new anti-AI sentiments on the Nexus, Ryder meets a hack that hijack the Avina VI, Ryder is given an email and destination in the Badlands on Kadara. Knight she introduces herself, glad to see the Pathfinder 'freed' from SAM. She apologizes that Alec Ryder did this to the Pathfinder, believing that the Initiative's use in AI will lead to self-destruction. Knight explained that she wrote the virus programmed to destroy the connection between the Pathfinder and SAM. When she is asked that is SAM is dead, Knight refuses to acknowledge it as a person. She instead chooses to dehumanize the AI, referring to SAM as it, stating he has been reduced. In the Milky Way she saw folly in attempting to merge an organic mind with a synthetic intelligence, working as a programmer in a black ops project called Overlord. During the experiment many died, her son, Alain was injured, and the test subject was consumed. When questioned on why she joined the Initiative, an organization that supports the use of artificial intelligence, Knight explains that she wanted to escape from the Milky Way and originally thought the AIs used in the Initiative were shackled and used for research purposes. When faced with this news of the Pathfinders and their symbiotic links, she affirms it as her mission to end it, or as she calls it "that a firefighter doesn't run away from a fire". Seeing that the Pathfinders pose a similar threat, Knight vows to end what she calls monstrosities. Knight planned to detonate carefully inserted EMP bombs to wipe all the quantum computers on the Nexus, destroying any possibility that they could be used to create synthetic life. However such destruction would cripple the colonization efforts of the Initiative, as those computers run half the station. Depending on how the Pathfinder interacts with her colleagues and her son the options of either pre-preemptively killing her or talking her out of her terrorism is available. If Ryder caused her colleagues to become hostile and are killed, then Knight refuses to be reasoned with and immediately goes to detonate the final device, but is taken out by a sniper. Ryder can choose to kill Knight anyway but both options, however earn Ryder, Alain's ire for vengeance. If Ryder is able to escape detection at Knight's then it's possible to talk her down. In the conversation she reveals that she had second thoughts on Project: Overlord, and wished to remove her son from being a candidate, so she wrote rogue code and ripped Alain out, crippling him. Since then she felt guilt for what she did to her son and sees her movement on the Nexus as a way to make up. After she learns that the Pathfinder had SAM correct Alain's implants, allowing him to live a normal life, she is in disbelief believing the code she wrote was irreversible. Knight reconsiders her beliefs she allows herself to be taken into custody hoping that Alain will forgive her as well as SAM. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Kadara Category:Nexus